


this is how real love's supposed to be

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gift Fic, Goats, M/M, Promposals, semi formals, tbh what more do u need in a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the most wholesome sweetest cutest and dumbest morizuki fic you'll probably ever read ft an actual goat ??? its wild i promise





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday kristen! youve been such a good friend ur support with my fics and art is amazing! ur hcs are lit always and u share all my otps plus u help me with my math???? yooooooooooooo ur the best friend a girl could have tbh i love u forever and i hope u enjoy this!

It was on a Tuesday when Moriyama Yoshitaka ran into the love of his life. Tuesdays at _*insert generic school name here*_ were never fun or particularly interesting and Moriyama wasn't expecting anything fantabulous to happen to him as he made his way from his second class to the drama hallway where he usually ate lunch with his squad. 

BUT MORIYAMA WAS WRONG! (like always lmao!!!) 

As he turned the corner he immediately caught sight of groups of kids waving pamphlets in unsuspecting students faces, trying to win them over with their shiny buttons and fake smiles but Moriyama wasn't having any of that shit!!! 

It was that time of the year when all the basic bitches (Kise included) broke out their uggs and their pumpkin spice lattes, his English teacher broke out her luscious ass candles and had the audacity to look surprised when her curtains caught on fire and Moriyama’s skin cracked and peeled proving that he was truly as crusty and dry on the outside as he was on the inside. 

Yes. It was election season. 

Every year students from every grade submitted their applications that allowed them to start campaigning. Only four teams were chosen and just last week said teams were announced which kickstarted them bugging their peers nonstop for their votes. 

Moriyama usually voted for the hottest candidates and he had already settled for the annoying little red headed freshman that was permanently clothed in a fancy ass suit and his Vice President elect who was that beautiful piece of HECK that was Reo Mibuchi.

It was safe to say Moriyama was head over heels in love with that sophomore but he had a reason to be! Last Friday Reo had handed him a sticker with Akashi’s face on it and had smiled (!!!) at Moriyama as he did so so basically Moriyama was like totally allowed to plan their wedding right? 

There were also three other groups but Moriyama did not give a single shit about those bitches until that fateful Tuesday… 

A bundle of happiness and denim had ran into him and before Moriyama could recover the bundle of happiness and denim had handed him a button with a giggle. 

“Vote for me and Junpei!” The boy said breathlessly and then ran away back to his group of friends but luckily Moriyama was an expert at remembering people's faces (read: he was a FREAK) and noted down several details at once. 

The pretty boy had Disney princess grey eyes and a matching silver ring in his nose. His shiny hair and fluffy bangs were Gucci but his shoes were Walmart sadly. He was wearing shoes with Velcro™ (the only person who could pull off that basic childish look was Kasa tbh) and his skinny jeans framed his hot legs (leg so hot you can fry an egg!!!) and his shirt had a llama on it. 

Moriyama was sure that this lil angel was his soulmate but he had no idea how to approach him surrounded by all his friends. 

‘Hey!’ Moriyama said mentally and tried staring so hard at the back of the boy's head he burned (metaphorical) holes in it. ‘Can you hear me?!?!? Twerk if you can hear me!’ 

Sadly the boy did not twerk.

Moriyama stared at the boy giggling with his friends for a while before remembered “o shit dis creepy af” and then averted his eyes from the beautiful jangel (jean angel) and then stared down at the button in his yaoi hand.

It featured a cute chibi drawing of his said jangel and the glasses wearing mother hecker he was currently stood beside. Moriyama recognized Hyuuga because he was a big fucking nerd!!! He was always at the library and always managed to get assigned to the computer Moriyama wanted!!! He was also always in front of Mori in the cafeteria line and always snatched up the last slice of pizza with his greasy normal sized hands.  What a hoebag. 

All jokes aside Hyuuga really was a gross lil nerd that was standing way too close to Moriyama’s jangel which was really starting to grind Moriyama’s gears tbh.

‘Whatever’, Moriyama thought and slicked him back like The Cool Dude™ he was and nearly stabbed himself with the pin. ‘I don’t even know my jangel’s name yet. I shouldn’t get mad at him hanging out with basic boys with medium sized greasy hands. He can hang out with whoever he wants! Regardless of their hand size and hand sweat level!’

Moriyama felt a stab at his (not really) larger than average heart as he stared at his jangel laughing with and leaning into a tall brown haired guys touch. 

(Moriyama was getting real tired of the j word so he decided to examine the button in his hand yet again to find out the other boys name.) 

He squinted at the button and next to the Hyuuga chibi was his sweet potato salad in chibi form...Izuki...Shun! Moriyama honestly had no idea who the boy was, having never heard of that dank name before, but was immediately smitten with both Izuki’s name and his sweet potato salad self. 

Except Moriyama was a shy ass baby that couldn’t bring himself to talk to Izuki especially with him being surrounded by his squad so Moriyama did the sensible and relatable thing and attached the button to his sweater before chicken running tf away. 

Moriyama kept the campaigning students away with shrieks as he naruto ran down the hallway only stopping to exchange a solid fist bump with Hanamiya who was sitting in one of the window sills, with his minions scattered around him on the floor, and chowing on some Thai food. Well Moriyama had held his fist out for Hanamiya to tap (Moriyama liked to think they were friends as they shared the same art class and Moriyama was friends with Hanamiya’s on again off again boyfriend)  but Hanamiya ignored him and kept on slurping those noods much to his squads amusement. 

Moriyama’s cheeks reddened and he resumed his naruto run (OF SHAME) to where Nakamura and Kobori were sitting against a locker entangled in each other’s arms. Kasamatsu was sat across from them and strumming a guitar like the insanely lovable boi he was. The only one’s missing from their fresh af squad were Kise (who was probably hanging out in the caf with his fellow strange rainbow haired freshman friends) and Hayakawa who was probably being held back after class for shouting during a test again. Hayakawa was too damn relatable. 

Anyways back to the Kaijo squad chillaxing in the drama hallway. They were all sharing the carton of fries that the cafeteria sold with an obscene amount of cheese on them. Kobori was feeding Nakamura and rubbing cheese all over the blond’s lips and it was so disgustingly cute that Moriyama had to be the cock block and awkwardly nudged them apart so he could plop his thirsty self between them and start flapping his mouth hole to anyone who would listen.

“Congrats.” Nakamura said dryly and as he gestured to the lone button on Moriyama’s shirt. “You made it out of the hallway of hell alive. Koji wasn't so lucky.” 

Nakamura the most fucking cynical person that Moriyama knew, THE NAKAMURA SHINYA WHO HAD CAME TO SCHOOL ON VALENTINE’S DAY WEARING ALL BLACK AND A GAS MASK, was in love and it was both inspiring and disgusting. The way he smiled that stupidly gushy smile up at Kobori, the way they subconsciously reached for the other during conversations, THE WAY THEIR LEGS RESTED ON EACH OTHERS AND HOW PERFECT NAKAMURA’S SKINNY JEAN CLAD LEGS AND CONVERSES LOOKED WITH KOBORI’S TRACK PANTS AND BRANDED SHOES LEAVE MORIYAMA ALONE OKAY HE WAS GETTING REALLY EMOTIONAL OVER HIS FRIENDS AND THEIR RELATIONSHIPS.

Kobori showed off his backpack covered in pins and stickers, pamphlets overflowing from the front pocket. 

“What can I say?” He said bashfully, scratching the back of his head. “It's hard to say no…” 

Kasamatsu laughed a little and scooted closer to the three, pushing up the sleeve of his button up and showing off a toned forearm which had Moriyama SHOOK! 

“Did you guys see those custom temporary tattoos Reo and Akashi had? Fucking amazing!” 

They all peered at the fancy fake tattoo on Kasamatsu’s arm, Kobori oohing and aahing when Nakamura rolled his eyes at it. A cursive R and A intertwining. Moriyama wanted to scoff at it but TBH if he was as rich as Reo and Akashi he would definitely blow all his money on shit like custom fake tattoos. He’d get Izuki’s face for sure…

“I just think people should go back to winning votes with their ideas! Not just merch and shit...oh hey that's cool button though.” Nakamura pointed out, breaking Moriyama's  creepy ass train of thought thankfully 

Moriyama beamed and patted his button proudly. Kobori examined it then gave his friend a thumbs up. Kasamatsu rolled his sleeve back down before he poked at Moriyama’s button. 

“Oh I have like five of them in my bag. I don't want people to think I'm voting for Hyuuga and Izuki just because we’re friends.” Kasamatsu said nonchalantly. 

“You’re friends with who now.” Moriyama said and when Kasamatsu repeated his sentence Moriyama let out the tiniest of gasps. 

“Do you think...perhaps...you can introduce me?”

Kasamatsu shrugged as he grabbed a fry and popped it into his mouth.

“I dunno man I mean Hyuuga’s pretty straight so I don’t think he’d be into you that way but it’s worth a shot-”

Moriyama let out a loud disgusted noise as Nakamura laughed into Kobori’s chest. 

“Um? Ew!!! I was talking about you introducing me to Shun? My future husband? My precious nacho covered in guacamole and spicy cheese- shut up Nakamura you know that shit’s tasty as hell don’t look at me like that- my sweet potato salad of mine.”

“He is pretty cute.” Kobori piped up and then immediately smooched his love to keep the jealousy at bay. “You should try talking to him and see what happens!”

“And THIS is where Kasa comes in!”

“No this is where I leave.” Kasamatsu said dryly and took one last fry before adjusting his guitar strap and walking away from the group in slow motion or maybe it was just Moriyama’s dramatic ass making everything ten times more extra than it really was. 

“KASA DON’T LEAVE ME!!!” Moriyama wailed and tried to summon Kasamatsu back with pitiful arm waving. “PUT IN A GOOD WORD FOR ME PLEASE? ALSO WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!”

“Ugh fine I’ll try. And I’ll be in the library. Don’t follow me or I’mma smack you up with Becky.” 

(Becky was Kasamatsu’s guitar if you were curious and if you weren’t well I STILL FORCED A HC ON YOU HOW DOES IT FEEL?)

“Not Becky.” Kobori said laughing because he hadn’t felt the wrath of Becky before. “Anything but her!” 

“Stop gendering guitars oh my God.” Nakamura their resident activist said and then reached up at adjusted his septum piercing which got Moriyama thinking about Izuki and his nose piercing and Moriyama was just spiralling down The Chasm Of Love™.

The three friends spent the rest of their lunch together. Nakamura and Kobori being unhealthy and gross, sharing smooches between bites of fries, Moriyama being healthy and single with his chicken salad. They chatted about everything from their classes (Moriyama trying to remember if Izuki was maybe in one of his open courses) to friend drama (Moriyama wondered if Kise’s strange skittle friends knew Izuki) to the newest video game that had just come out. (Moriyama hoped Izuki liked video games so they could perhaps Sims and chill? No? Too soon? Moriyama keep it in ur damn pants boi!!! Put dat peen away!)

Then the bell conveniently rang and they parted ways, Moriyama subtly following Hanamiya to the art hallway (he couldn’t openly follow Hanamiya or he’d get smacked tf up!) and entered the large spacious well lit classroom, dark eyes scanning the students in front of him. His eyes landed on a figure hunched over a sketchbook in the back clad in a sweatshirt and jeans and holy heck that was totally Izuki. Now as good as a memory Moriyama had he did have a reason to not remember Izuki was in his art class! Take that plot holes!

Izuki was always being cute and loner like in the back of the class with his sketchbook and was easily hidden especially because his group members were always shouting at each other which attracted attention to them and not Izuki. But there was a convenient seat next to Izuki and Moriyama took a deep breath and nyoomed towards the free seat, plopping his ass down and beaming at Izuki, thanking his school for letting their open courses be well...open for students of all grades. 

“Hey!” Moriyama tried to channel his deepest sexiest voice except it hurt his throat so he decided to stick with his prepubescent ass voice. “Is this seat taken?” 

Izuki looked up at him and Moriyama had to grip the edges of the stool to keep from toppling over. He was so damn SHOOK Izuki was even prettier up close Moriyama wanted to pinch those ridiculously sweet looking cheeks (face cheeks to be clear but Moriyama wasn’t opposed to Izuki’s booty cheeks). He didn't though, he couldn't very gently caress his jangels skin in the future if he had a restraining order placed on him. That Would Be A Bad™ 

“No.” Izuki said and then smiled a little at Moriyama's chest. Hoooo boy he was definitely checking out those swole pecs! Moriyama knew those three push-ups he had done in gym had paid off! “Nice button~” Whoops nvm lmao.

“Uh-oh thanks! Some random guy gave it to me in the hallway...uh...actually I think you know him~” Moriyama said coyly praying to the netflix and chill gods that Izuki would pick up on his subtle flirting. 

Thankfully Izuki did and laughed a smol laugh. 

“You’re funny.” Izuki said and tucked a curl of pitch black hair behind his ear revealing two silver piercings, one like Kise’s usual earlobe piercing and another that badass one that Nakamura would definitely approve of, the industrial one. It was a sickass bar that went through the top of Izuki’s hair and lowkey scared Moriyama but in a sexy way.

Moriyama opened his mouth to compliment that dank piercing but was drowned out by Hanamiya slamming his books onto the desk in front of Izuki’s, Imayoshi dropping his bags onto the desk in front of Moriyama’s at the same time. 

“You said you were gonna take me out to lunch! I had to each lunch with Hara! WITH HARA!!!” Hanamiya snapped and poked Imayoshi in the chest. “You really hate me huh? WELL TOO BAD! I fucking hate you more!”

“Babe I told you I had to study-”

“YOU COULD’VE BEEN STUDYING DIS PUSSY BUT YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE BUDDY-”

“Hanamiya please stop shouting and take your seat.” The teacher called and Imayoshi snickered and narrowly avoided getting the heck beat outta him.

Hanamiya let out a violent sigh and blew his bangs out of his face before plopping down on his seat and shoving his bag to the side so it fell off the side which probably hurt his books a lot.

“Whatever. Draw me hoe.” He said and then put his chin his hand and looked away gloomily as Izuki nodded and flipped his sketchbook to a fresh page and getting his pencils out. Moriyama stared transfixed at Izuki’s hands moving absurdly fast over the paper as he sketched the bases of Hanamiya’s face. He was so into the way Izuki was drawing he almost forgot about Imayoshi. 

Well almost. Until Imayoshi started coughing very loudly and fakely and Moriyama had no choice but to pull out his dollarstore sketchbook and walmart pencils and clumsily tried to draw Imayoshi’s ugly ass doo doo self but sadly he failed tremendously but Moriyama was blaming it on Imayoshi’s grossness. 

As he was sketching Imayoshi’s perpetually closed eyes he glanced over at Izuki’s MASTERPIECE OF A DRAWING OH HECK MORIYAMA WAS A SHOOKEN. 

He had perfectly captured Hanamiya’s moody and troubled aura with the slightest downturn of Hanamiya’s plump lips and his expressive thick brows. The wings of his eyeliner and the sparkle of his oversized plastic nose ring were perfectly captured in Izuki’s quick pencil strokes. 

“Woah, that’s amazing! Can you teach me how to draw like that?”

Izuki stopped his sketching for a moment to smile a patient smile at Moriyama that seemed like it was usually directed at disobedient small people or naughty small animals. 

“Y’know just practice and stuff…” Izuki said then immediately went back to sketching Hanamiya’s bangs but Moriyama wasn’t letting the conversation go, he was determined to talk to his jangel as much as he was physically allowed and no amount of Hanamiya cringing was gonna stop that.

“I can’t even draw a st-”

“Stick figure. Yeah, I get that a lot.” Izuki cut him off looking annoyed and Moriyama’s heart plummeted down to his nuts as Izuki pulled his headphones on and slightly shifted away so his back was to Moriyama WHICH MADE MORIYAMA’S HEART PLUMMET FROM HIS NUTS TO HIS TOES!!! Moriyama was great at body language (but sadly not so good at talking to the people themselves) and could tell Izuki didn’t want to talk to him so he made a sad face and resumed penciling in Imayoshi’s absurdly long neck that was a bitch and a half to shade while he tried to ignore Hanamiya and Imayoshi’s snickering. 

“What?” Moriyama finally snapped. “What’re you two laughing at?”

Imayoshi adjusted his glasses and smirked. 

“We’re merely chuckling at ya foolishness young scallywag-”

“Ew.” Hanamiya wrinkled his nose and poked Imayoshi’s cheek looking quite annoyed with the older boys fake accent. “You sound like that Wei guy, y’know the one that bows after you talk to him? Fucking wild like imagine being Fukui and y’all are making out and shit and then y’all start fucking and after he’s done he bows like what the hell-”

“Can you shut up and sit still?” Izuki asked quietly and Moriyama noticed that subtle flush of his cheeks and smiled a little. As if his jangel couldn’t get any cuter!

“Make me hoe.” Hanamiya said sassily and crossed his arms over his ample chest (Moriyama was definitely not staring at those tiddies even though they looked tantalizing in that tight cropped sweater Hanamiya was rocking) and stuck his infamous tongue out. The same tongue that had reportedly been stuck out at a group of seniors that had made the grave mistake of having lunch in front of Hanamiya’s locker and not moving when they were asked to. Moriyama had heard rumours that Hanamiya had used his steel toed boots to kick his locker in because he was so enraged,,,but don’t quote Moriyama on that. Hayakawa had told him that and Hayakawa was not the most reliable of sources when it came to rumours. According to him Akashi was a satanist who was only running for president so he could please the devil he sold his soul too...well homeboi’s eyes were red so that theory was pretty solid, or he was smoking some dank weed EITHER WAY long story short Hanamiya was dangerous and Moriyama didn’t want his jangel fucking with that.

“You don’t want to make me angry…” Izuki said in a low voice, leaning towards Hanamiya and resting his elbows on his drawing. The graphite smudged all over his pale arms and Moriyama resisted the urge to clean Izuki’s elbows, his jangel deserved to be clean and pure. 

“If you do…” Izuki continued and booped Hanamiya’s nose with his pencil. “You’ll regRED it!” 

Imayoshi looked at Moriyama in confusion. Moriyama looked at Izuki in confusion. Izuki’s serious expression melted into one of pure joy while Hanamiya just made The Disappointed Face™.

“Don’t explain it.”  Hanamiya groaned at the same time Izuki banged on his desk excitedly and said happily; “Lemme explain!”

Izuki held up his pencil. His red pencil.

“Egret it? RegRED it?!?!!??! Hahahahay’allbetterstartlaughingory’allgonnacatchthesehandshahahaha!”

Oh....OHHH! Moriyama found that kinda funny but since Izuki said it he laughed louder than he would have if anyone would have said it. Izuki seemed to appreciate his fakeness and beamed at him and Moriyama’s heart returned from his toes to his chest where it belonged!!! 

“Ugh, ya lucky ya cute Shun ‘cause that wasn’t very funny.” Imayoshi said pointedly and adjusted his glasses which threw off Moriyama’s whole perspective and he groaned as he realized he would have to start on Imayoshi’s eyes again. Izuki rolled his eyes and launched his blending tissue at Imayoshi who tried to bite at it before it hit the ground. Moriyama questioned his friend choices often. 

Hanamiya pulled a pair of earbuds out of his bag and gave everyone a look that said; “Y’all needa stop before I finna get my boys to come after y’all” or something mildly threatening and gangster like that before he jammed his earbuds in his ear and resumed his model pose. 

Moriyama went back to drawing after realizing the interesting part of this class was over. He was penciling in Imayoshi’s stubby lashes and was grumbling over the lopsided eyes he had drawn when Izuki leaned over and began to examine Moriyama’s drawing. It reminded the taller boy of the time he had gone to the zoo with his friends last summer and Hayakawa had spilled popcorn all over his lap and a large majestic bird had nyoomed it’s way onto Moriyama’s arm and perched itself there as it pecked at the kernels on his crotch. The popcorn near his peen. The kettle corn near his king sized joystick ALRIGHT MORIYAMA I’M POPCORN SHAMING YOU, YOU FREAK!

Anyways Moriyama had stayed completely still as the majestic creature used him as support and ate until it got bored of Moriyama and his popcorn then fluttered away gracefully. Moriyama had been silent and stared in awe at the spot on his arm where the bird had rested for a solid minute as his friend’s laughed/and or snap chatted the whole ordeal. 

Moriyama stayed perfectly still as Izuki’s ultra soft hair tickled his chin the sweet smell of vanilla flooding his nostrils as Izuki used his pencil to correct Moriyama’s drawing. 

“Oh! Sorry for drawing on your paper without asking you first!” Izuki looked a bit embarrassed as he moved away from Moriyama, the older boy immediately missing his jangel’s warmth. “I just...the eyes were a bit wonky and I knew a hack to make them even and...yeah.”

Moriyama tried to pour every ounce of gratefulness into his smile because being helped by such a talented cute artist was honestly too much for Moriyama’s frail heart.

“T-thanks…”

“No problem!” Izuki chirped and pulled his headphones back on and slumped over his drawing again, focusing on Hanamiya’s cross necklace.

The rest of the period was fairly boring so Moriyama didn’t feel the urge to narrate it. The teacher went around and complimented Moriyama’s drawing of Imayoshi which was nice!!! But then the teacher had flipped their shit over Izuki’s drawing and praised the heck outta it and Moriyama’s self esteem that had been given the slightest bump plummeted back down which was truly #relatable.

As the bell rang and the students filed out of the class (Hanamiya shoving aside and nearly knocking down two frightened looking freshmen as he stomped away from a smirking Imayoshi. Moriyama would also stomp away quickly from a smirking Imayoshi) Izuki took his sweet time packing his stuff away so Moriyama also slowed himself down so he could walk out of class with Izuki and perhaps some people would mistake them for a couple.

“So uh...where you going?” Moriyama asked as he pushed his stool in. “I have math right now.”

Izuki tucked a book under his arms and fell into step with Moriyama as they headed out of the bright classroom into the equally bright art hallway. 

“I have science.” Izuki said and shook his bangs out of his face which Moriyama appreciated because now he had a stellar view of Izuki’s piercing grey eyes. “On the third floor, yipee!”

Moriyama laughed politely and then stopped suddenly when he remembered I ALSO HAVE MY NEXT CLASS ON THE THIRD FLOOR COINCIDENCE I THINK NOT so he cleared his throat and puffed out his chest and smiled his most handsome smile down at Izuki.

“Oh me too! How about I walk you there~”

In a perfect world Izuki would’ve giggled sweetly then placed a dainty hand on Moriyama’s ripped bicep and squeezed it gently as he fluttered his long lashes and parted his plump lips as he whispered in a sultry tone; “I’d follow you anywhere babe.”  

Except that didn’t happen. Izuki merely blinked at Moriyama then shrugged. “Aight.”

Well Moriyama was gonna take what he could get so he nodded eagerly (and if he was a puppy his tail would definitely be swinging at full force...a moripuppy would be really cute...shit this better not make me a furry…) and led the way to the unofficial makeout stairwell. (The students of _*insert generic school name here*_ weren’t very picky about where they’d tongue each other and often did it wherever they could but this stairwell was one of the more popular places to do so, that alongside with the bathrooms. If there was one thing Moriyama hated it was listening to people kiss as he tried to drain his snake TL;DR popular makeout stairwell was popular.)

They made their way up the stairs and tried their best to keep a conversation going between them as other students swarmed around them and shouted to each other. Izuki informed Moriyama that his friends, especially Nakamura, are pretty rad and Moriyama appreciates the 80’s slang Izuki used and then Moriyama compliments Izuki’s nose piercing and he in turn giggled (FINALLY A PART OF MORIYAMA’S FANTASY IS COMING TRUE!) and admitted it was a fake he put on before school and took off after because his father was against facial piercings but Izuki had wanted one for ages and was defying his father and was no longer a jangel but a jemon (a jean demon).

They made it to the third floor and Izuki seemed a bit out of breath so Moriyama patiently waited for his breathing to slow down a bit before moving once again. The bell was on the verge of ringing again and Moriyama was gonna get an ass whooping if he was late to math again but he wanted to bid farewell to his precious crush first. 

“See you tomorrow Mori~” Izuki said and gave Moriyama a friendly fist bump. He disappeared into his classroom leaving Moriyama grinning stupidly at the nickname. 

“Hell yeah! He called me Mori! That’s like third base…” He whispered to himself as he walked inside his math class, ignoring the strange look Fukui shot him for talking out loud. “Kobori! Bro, guess what just happened?”

Kobori looked up from where he was finishing his homework and gazed curiously at his friend. 

“You uh, had sex?” He asked, ears reddening at the s word. Moriyama dramatically posed then immediately plopped his ass down and pretended to be copying notes when he saw the teacher staring disapprovingly at him.

“Well kinda. I talked to Izuki!!!”

Kobori’s eyes lit up like the true friend he was and flashed two genuine thumbs up.

“Dude that’s great!” Kobori whispered but his excitement was still conveyed through his soft voice. “So you still like...going after him or is this like that Himuro thing last year?”

Moriyama’s cheeks burned as he remembered his pathetic crush on the druggie junior. Himuro was just so damn pretty and mysterious and Moriyama was drawn to him like Kise to liquid eyeliner. And then one day Himuro had invited him to each lunch behind the school and Moriyama had happily agreed and popped several tic-tac’s waiting for his fateful kiss with the beautiful boy but was surprised when Himuro did not offer him a smooch but a blunt! Coincidentally Moriyama had had a cop come in and explain the dangers of marijuana to his health class so Moriyama had smacked the blunt out of Himuro’s hand and ran the hell away and Himuro had avoided him ever since.

BUT IZUKI WAS DIFFERENT! Hopefully he would not try to get Moriyama to smoke pot with him because he feared that if Izuki’s slender graphite smudged fingers handed him a blunt he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Whatever! He seems super cool and stuff and he likes Nakamura so how bad can he be???” Moriyama seemed quite defensive of his jemon. “He is The One™ I know it!”

“Well I mean you guys sound like a really cute couple so uh...yeah, anyways you like get slope and shit or-?”

“Gonna find myself the slope of Izuki’s ass hoya!”

“Dude please.”

Fukui stopped copying notes to lean back and interrupt Moriyama and Kobori’s meaningful conversation. 

“Y’all,” Fukui said with a smirk, leaning back on his chair and popping his gum looking like he had some fresh tea to spill. “Can’t calculate the slope of a straight line.”

Fukui cackled as Kobori held Moriyama back from defending his jemon and his ass. 

What a gentleman. 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***insert cool ass transition here***

* * *

 

After loads of awkward but endearing almost dates, soft and not so platonic touches and lots and lots of heart eyes (but only when the other wasn’t looking!) Izuki was ready to confess that he liked Moriyama more than a friend. 

The guy was a real weirdo, he’d admit. Tall and gangly but in a super sweet way and according to Izuki’s squad he showed all the signs of liking Izuki back but Izuki still wasn’t 100% sure. Semi formal was coming up real soon and literally everyone from the shy but lovable Furihata (he was taking that strange red haired boi that had asked him by buying him FIFTEEN CUPCAKES which spelled out ‘GO TO SEMI WITH ME?’ on their tops with icing) to the lovely goddess that was Reo (who had been asked out by _*insert generic school name here*_ ’s local library hermit Mayuzumi who had asked Reo out by taping two ticket’s to semi to the inside cover of Reo’s favourite book) but Izuki had no date which was tragic as fuck. He didn’t mind going with his group of friends (tbh the best night of his life was when he bumped and grinded with Takao in matching costumes at their Halloween dance) but he was really counting on Moriyama to ask him to the dance. It just seemed like such a Moriyama move to pull, him being the sappy romantic he was! Well whatever, Izuki would have to deal with going with his friends only. His father would be pleased that he didn’t have to worry about his precious son going to the dance with some creepy guy. 

Izuki closed his locker with a sigh. As if sensing his friend’s anguish Kuroko appeared out of nowhere looking iconic as ever holding some bubble tea and wearing a hoodie that looked like it had been snatched straight from Kagami’s closet. He seemed happy considering the fact that he had been asked to semi by Kagami after _*insert generic school name here*_ had beaten their rival catholic school in a basketball tournament and then Kagami had ripped off his jersey and showed off the sharpie on his abs that read; ‘TETSUYA PLS GO 2 SEMI WITH ME LUV U’ and Kuroko had loved it and obviously accepted. Luckily the sharpie did not permanently mess up Kagami’s abs that would have been a true tragedy.

When will Moriyama ever smh. 

“What is up?” Kuroko asked as he handed Izuki the bubble tea. “It is me. Your problematic favourite here to fuck shit up.”

Izuki laughed as he took a sip of that sweet milk. He thanked Kuroko for bringing him one of his favourite beverages and invited the blue haired boy to sit with him against the lockers but Kuroko was adamant Izuki follow him instead. 

“Uh...okay?” Izuki said with an amused smile and grabbed onto Kuroko’s sleeve and allowed himself to be tugged to the back of the school towards the student parking lot. 

“Hey! I don’t even have my jacket. Kuroko you better not be trying to freeze me so you can steal my wallet, dude that would be so not cool! You know I have pictures of my dog in my wallet, you wouldn’t take that from me would you???”

“Of course not, it’s not like I like your dog more than you or anything, that would be ridiculous. Anyways I promise this isn’t a scam.” Kuroko reassured him as he turned the corner and glared at a group of freshmen sitting on the only benches around them. 

He stared at them for a moment while Izuki awkwardly fidgeted next to him. The freshmen eventually realized Kuroko was looking at them with his soulless baby blues and they shrieked and scampered off leaving nothing but a single one of those egg lip balms and the scent of fear behind. Kuroko pocketed the egg lip balm thing (“I run a business alright, please don’t look at me like that) and then tapped out a text on his blue painted flip phone that was almost as iconic as Kuroko himself. 

“You stay here.” Kuroko demanded. “Oh I promise this isn’t some kind of elaborate murder plot I just realized how strange this is...wow fan fiction segue’s really are something…” He wandered away murmuring to himself about plot development and characterization.

Izuki sat there for a good minute or two sipping his bubble tea and minding his own business, thanking gosh that he had gotten to school early or he would’ve been so darn late to gym!

Just when Izuki was about to give up and leave (the wifi sucked near the student parking lot!!!) it happened. 

He heard frustrated shouting and the sound of a...a goat? Moriyama emerged from the doors to the parking lot, cheeks and nose a lovely shade of pink dragging A HECKING GOAT BEHIND HIM OH GOODNESS!

Izuki lept up immediately and gasping over the sweet looking goat Moriyama was vainly trying to coax the goat into the building with him. 

“Shun! Shun oh my God will you goat- hey stop that!” Moriyama snapped at the goat as it nibbled on his pant leg and then Moriyama got baahed at by said goat and Izuki’s brain was gonna explode from how perfect it all was.

“Shun!” Moriyama gasped as he finally got the goat inside and picked it up in his arms so Izuki could get up close and personal with the most handsome goat in the world!!! “Shun will you...goat to semi with me? Please say yes oh my God I rented a fricking baby goat for you do you have ANY idea how hard it is to fit a goat in a minivan and-”

Izuki threw his arms around both Moriyama and the goat, squeezing them both tightly. The goat licked Izuki’s cheek. Moriyama also wanted to lick Izuki’s cheek but refrained from doing so. Cheek shame? Cheek shame.

“This is actually so...oh my God Mori I love you.” Izuki breathed and it made Moriyama’s heart do some crazy shit as he let Izuki cuddle the goat and coo over it. “Of course! Of course I’ll go with you!”

Moriyama watched fondly as Izuki and the goat interacted, the goat chewing on Izuki’s hair and Izuki staring at the mammal with a look of adoration. 

He had truly nailed this semi promposal. He knew it had to be a pun and something animal related because Izuki loved two things more than anything else and those two things were animals and puns and mix them together and Izuki would smile that beautiful smile of his and Moriyama was so damn whipped. Moriyama had specifically remembered to make this semi promposal as private as he could, knowing Izuki’s hatred of large crowds especially when the large crowds focused on him. 

Anyways! Moriyama had been planning this for a while and had bought two tickets to semi before hand and then rented the goat because he was a little too confident in his plan working but thankfully everything had gone well so far! 

The dance itself was mediocre, Izuki looked super cute in a sweater vest and skinny jeans and Moriyama felt a little overdressed in his suit and Izuki constantly was asking why Moriyama hadn’t brought the goat to the dance but he and Izuki had shared both a slow dance and a not so slow dance where Izuki and him had gotten jiggy with it to some kpop and Nakamura even stopped sulking in the back to dance with Kise and Takao while Kobori and an extremely tipsy Akashi had a break dancing competition on the dance floor who was trying to win the title of dancing queen to impress a very embarrassed Furihata.

At the end of the night Akashi and Reo had been announced as the next president and vice president of _*insert generic school name here*._ Thankfully Izuki wasn’t too bothered by it and seemed lowkey relieved while Hyuuga raged for a good minute before eating some nachos and calming down before going to congratulate Reo and Akashi.

They emerged from the banquet hall with blurry eyes from the disco ball inside and their stomachs full of crappy junk food and their hearts fluttering from how many butts they had touched. As he bid his farewell to his friends Moriyama soon found out it was just him and Izuki waiting for their rides. It was a little lame how Moriyama wasn’t allowed to drop Izuki off but the smaller boy’s father thought eleven was too late at night and didn’t want his son engaging in any post semi formal shenanigans so he was determined to come and pick his son up. 

As Izuki waited for his father and Moriyama waited for his brother they found themselves in quite the predicament. To kiss or not to kiss?

“Shun…” Moriyama murmured and Izuki looked away from the parking lot to Moriyama and grinned. Moriyama would’ve grinned back if his face wasn’t in mild pain from smiling so hard all evening.

“Yeah?”

Well the moon was shining brightly and Izuki looked beautiful with his messy hair and shiny eyes and they were already holding hands so Moriyama awkwardly pried his hand out of Izuki’s equally as sweaty one and used it to tip Izuki’s head back and plant a quick wet kiss on Izuki’s lip. Before he could pull away Izuki bounced enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around Moriyama’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

Now Moriyama had been kissed quite a few times before. He did date that one girl in middle school for a while and they had done the smooch a bit and then there were the countless parties he had gone to in his sophomore year where truth or dare usually ended up with him kissing someone, usually Nakamura or Moriyama or on that one rare occasion Mayuzumi but this kiss blew all the others out of the water. 

Izuki’s lips were soft and his tongue was the right amounts of eager and his perfect artist hands tangled in Moriyama’s hair and his tie had stopped choking him for the first time that night and the mental image of Izuki standing on his tip toes for this kiss was making Moriyama’s heart do a damn olympic gymnast routine and the moment was so perfect no amount of Izuki’s father’s aggressive honking could ruin it for them.


End file.
